Leia Organa Solo
.]] Leia Isabella Michaella LNatasha Odessa Tianna Ariana Wilhelmina Helena Opalina Regina Medina Edwina Skywalker Solo Organa Solo, born Leia Amidala Skywalker Christensen Portman Knightley Prowse Earl-Jones Lucas Fisher, was born in 19 BBY on an airless rock known as Poland, although she lived on Alderaan for most of her childhood. At age sixteen she became a Senator in the Imperial Senate. It was a mistake. Two weeks in, she was having an affair with a seventy-year old senator. Thus began the long and troubled political career of Leia "I'm not a whore" Solo. The Galactic Civil War Leia got involved in a war between people with big gas-guzzling ships and people with eco-friendly ships. Being on the eco-friendly side meant that Leia had to give up her CR90 corvette which put her in a pissy mood for the rest of her life. Captured While traveling to the nearest Chevrolet dealer (because they sell Corvettes, see?) to trade in her fuel-guzzling CR90 in the Cash for Clunkers program, Leia was ambushed by the Big Ships because they wanted her ship as to tick off the eco-terrorists. They captured her and found out that she was also delivering the plans of the Big Ships' energy-wasting, planet-destroying space station to the Small Ships. Angered, Big Ship leader, Darth Vader tortured her with pointy things, lasers, and rape. Which is really bad because it later turned out that Vader was her father. Anyway, Leia was saved by a farmer's boy with a bad haircut, a old pervert, two droids, a walking carpet, and a middle aged man with back problems in a fuel-guzzling starship that even Cash for Clunkers wouldn't take. Leia, being a eco-terrorist, complained and refused to get in the ship until the old guy got killed by Vader. Even then, she complained the whole way to the planet Yavin 4, the main base of the eco-terrorists. Yavin 4 When arriving on Yavin 4, the rainforest covered moon of Yavin, Han Solo and Chewbacca were turned away because of their ship. The eco-terrorists paid Solo to leave the rainforest that they were protecting from the gas-guzzling superweapon the Big Ships called the Death Star. But Solo remembered that Leia was a princess and wanted some sort of reward for saving her ass, so he returned and helped the eco-terrorists and their Smart-carsWings blow up the energy wasting Death Star. He didn't get a reward. He only got some medal which he then sold for thirty credits. Disney Canon After the battle of endor , Han and Leia married and had a son, Ben Solo. Their son went to Lukes new Jedi Temple to become a jedi. However a dark side user named Snoke manipulated him and turned him to the dark side. Solo became Kylo Ren and destroyed the temple and killed all the students. Believing he failed, Luke vanished. Kylo went with Snoke who formed the First Order from the ashes of the Empire. Leia formed a counter group as the New Republic did jack to stop anything the first order did. Leia created the Resistance with a restored Admiral Ackbar and some other guys no one cares about. The reisistance was looked down apon by the New Republic. Leia and Han later divorce over their sons fall to the dark side. Years later, the first order unleashed their ultimate weapon, another Death Star ! oh, I mean Starkiller Base. They fired it's super laser and blew up the New Republic capital, wiping them out completly. Han returned with stormtrooper defect Finn with a plan to destroy the base. Leia told her former husband to bring their son home, probally for a good spanking. However things didn't work out. Han was killed by Ren, but Poe Dameron was able to destroy Starkiller Base. Leia later hugged newcomer Rey over Hans Death but not Chewbacca. Rey then went to find Luke with the completed map. Behind the scenes While filming the original trilogy Carrie Fisher and Peter Mayhew developed an intimate relation for each other, although Mr. Mayhew insisted that he make love to Fisher while in his Chewbacca costume. George Lucas was Not Amused. Category:Females Category:Galactic rulers Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Royalty Category:Senators Category:Dead people